sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Bloodblessed
The Bloodblessed, or Sin'shan, are the second of the two tribes of Tel'dorei. Their magics bound in blood and the spirits of living creatures, they are the opposite side of the coin from their elemental kin. Finding their powers in darker ritual and more visceral means, they are less secretive and more apt to reach out their more distant relatives, the sin'dorei-- though it would not be for any kind of good will. Living in larger, noisier caravans and smaller family groups, the Bloodblessed are the face of the Tel'dorei, and set the expectation-- and prejudice-- for the rest of their kind. Unconnected to anything save their clan, and their patron creature, Bloodblessed wander, wide and often. Origin After the splitting of the Tel'dorei, those who would be Bloodblessed were rejected by their elemental-revering kin and so took to other ways. Whether they followed the trolls into loa worship, the ancient ways of the Kaldorei that had been only for the lower classes, or some twisted version of both, is unknown. All that can be sure is they found a way to take the powers of the creatures in the wood as their own, and using nature magic and blood, can call upon those powers. There are several hypothesized reasons for the turn to strange druidry; they walked through denser more lively forests than their kin, and did not avoid the thrill and chase of the hunt-- they learned to tame the wild, and in doing so, took it into them, losing their own domestication for a feral streak. Whatever caused their turn to animal magics, one thing is known: The Bloodblessed first found their magics in Sin'amet, their sacred home, and it is there they can all agree-- they were blessed by creatures of blood, and bone. Animal Magics The Sin’shan as a whole do not commune with elements as trolls or orcs do, through spirits or loa, but instead work directly with the land, using their magics to communicate with the elements directly. This can sometimes manifest in avoiding elementals entirely and stealing their powers-- as with the Fire clan-- or relying exclusively on elementals, like with the Wind clan. Clans Int he past, there were nine distinct and separate tribes amongst the Bloodblessed; in the troubles of the last century, however, they have been reduced to three. The Bear Clan Affable, gregarious and probably more than part troll, the Bear Clan wander the areas at the outskirts of the Amani territories. Nearly feral in their habits, they have large family groups that travel together, hunt together, and perform magics together-- as kin. Tightknit and protective, they take in the weak and old of their troll 'cousins,' who otherwise might not survive the brutality of the Amani's more militant groups, and honor these 'gramma and grappa' with the same sincerity as their own elderly. The Hawk Clan The Hawk were once known for being the carefree, trouble-seeking heart of the Tel'dorei; they traveled fast in small groups, and went by a different name-- that of the Crow Clan. However, there has been a violent turn to their culture within the last century, and now they are the grifters, the callous among their kin-- and the most likely to contact those outside the Clans, as they garner delight in tricking the elves of the fairer magics. The Crocolisk Clan Even before the tribes had been winnowed, the Crocolisks were near unknown; now, they are all but forgotten. Eking out a life in the forgotten places of Quel'thalas and the lands south, they are the bog-wanderers, the water-bound. Also known as the Adder Tribe, they have a great deal of notoriety for their curses, their potions, and their poisons. Category:Culture